topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fei-Wong Reed
Origin: Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Xxx Holic (Clamp-Verse). Classification: Human. Threat level: Quantum+. Physical strength: High multiverse level. Destructive capacity: High multiverse lvl+ (He collapsed the multiverse and the space-time). Durability: High multiverse lvl+ (Wasn't affected by the collapse of the multiverse and the space-time caused him-self) Speed: Immeasurable (He exists outside space-time). Intelligence: Very High. Stamina: Limitless (for him, the world (universe/dimension) is nothing more than a capsule). Standard equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -The Projection of power - the ability to generate a magic attack power. -Barrier - The ability to create all the magic shield. -Interdimensional Slot- the ability to create portals in space, even the possibility of connecting the parallel worlds. Through these gaps can be projected magical or receive objects from other worlds. The fact that Fei-Wong has not a universal law, where it opens the portals that allow him to use magic, though it may not exist. Artificial -Army - call for Army soldiers in the magical open portals. Soldiers in dark matter and stolen souls. -Manipulation Of dark matter - the ability to manage some black viscous mass that takes different forms depending on the request of the magician. -Change The memory - the ability to modify the memory of other creatures, to inspire anything. -Curse- Fei-Wang is a master of various curses, which is the magic that creates a certain effect when a specified condition. -Sealing Death - a curse that kills a certain period of time. - The fittest curse- a curse that causes the target to kill someone else, who will be around and have magical powers. -The Curse of the coagulation of the world - a curse when a certain predetermined conditions using the magical power of the lens to minimize distortion around. The scale is not entirely clear, or that the volume of the mountain, or the entire universe. -Copy - The ability to create duplicates of various objects, including creatures. Wong Fei-creates many servants, and even clone Sakura using this ability. -Mushi - Created by a magician to collect souls. Representing the invisible ghosts, most of the bodies are - a pair of wings. According to the easiest way of flying creatures with an unstable mental state, Mushi can pre-select the target of the "heart" in the form of certain emotions that can deprive a person of reason (such as hatred and anger remain without positive emotions). -Frozen time- the ability to stop time in a certain scale. -Magic Perception - the ability to feel the magical energy, and to see the magic and creatures that ordinary people do not see. -Withdrawal Spells - removes the magic spells of the other (took time to curse Clow Reed and Yuko). -The Magic resistance - protection against a variety of magical effects, like time manipulation. -Prophetic Dream - the ability to see the future in dreams. In addition, it allows you to navigate through the world of dreams, which lists the dormant soul. You can destroy the dream of the soul. Category:Antagonist Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Magic user Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:CLAMP-verse Category:Cardcaptor Sakura